Memories of the Red Maple Tree
by SilverANBU
Summary: They were childhood friends...But they got separated...They left their memories in a Maple tree who only the two of them know where it is. Dedicated for Ryoma's birthday... Happy Birthday Ryoma! RyoXSaku oneshot


**Merry Christmas! And Happy Birthday Ryoma!**

**Hello guys! This is another Ryosaku fanfic by me! A one shot birthday-Christmas fic! But in this story will begin with Sakuno.**

**Sakuno and Ryoma were childhood friends. They are happy being together. But what will happen if they were separated with each other? And as a remembrance, they gave each other a bracelet. Pink for Sakuno and silver for Ryoma.**

**_"Love is the only thing that fate can't change."_  
**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: khausmiley, my beta reader :D Without her, this fic won't be perfect **

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. I'm just a fan of it.**

* * *

_It's the season for winter clothes, hot chocolates and snowball fights. December. Under a leafless red maple tree, two small figures bid farewell to each other. _

_"Sakuno," The 7 year old prodigy pleaded. "Please, don't forget about me, even if hundreds of years pass." _

_"Ryoma-kun," The pig-tailed hair Sakuno giggled, "Are we still alive after those years?"_

_We could be who knows" He smiled smugly. _

_Ryoma's family is leaving for Christmas. Unfortunately, they will not come back again. His father has found a job that requires their permanent settlement._

_He gently stroked her hair. "Sakuno?"_

_"Hm?" Sakuno raised an eyebrow._

_"Please don't change your hairstyle" _

_"Huh?" she tilted her head in confusion. "Why?" Sakuno grabbed her pigtailed hair. _

_"So I can recognize you when your older."_

_"Oh," she couldn't supress her giggles. "And you… don't stop wearing that cap."_

_Ryoma grinned as he touched his cap. "Of course, this is my favourite"_

_"Let's put our names here." Ryoma touched the trunk of the maple tree. _

_Sakuno looked questionably at the tree trunk and then back at Ryoma. "As a remembrance?"_

_Ryoma bent down to pick up a stone. As he began to engrave letters on the trunk he explained, "No... For when we met again," The little girl noticed that he wrote something before writing his own name. "It should be here."_

_"Oh…" She acknowledged. Following his lead, she carved her name beside Ryoma's. Below the word 'friendship' he carved he earlier. _

_It is afternoon already and their parent's will soon be looking for them .While Sakuno busied herself carving, Ryoma reached for his pocket. Ryoma didn't waste a moment to seize her hand (after she finished)_

_"Huh?" Sakuno was surprised by Ryoma's sudden action. "What is it Ryoma-kun?"_

_"This," He revealed a pink bracelet with small dangling daisies. "Now this… is your remembrance…" he wore the bracelet around her wrists "of me… of us."_

_Sakuno looked at the bracelet with dazzling eyes.. "Ryoma-kun, this is so beautiful!" She brought her wrist to her chest "I'll treasure it forever." Hearing her heartfelt words, he smiled gently at her. _

_Suddenly, a thought came back to her. "Oh I almost forgot!"_

_Sakuno pulled his gift from her pocket, a silver bracelet with a tennis ball image on the lock. "Ryoma-kun, this is your remembrance … of us." Her small dainty hand put it on for him. "Happy birthday, Ryoma-kun" Her eyes sparkled._

_Surprised, yet touched, all he could say was. "Thanks" _

_"RYOMA! WHERE ARE YOU!" A clear shout came from a distance._

_Disappointed he called, "Oka-san!"_

_"SAKUNO!" another voice came from a distance. _

_"Oh no! I have to go home!" Distressed, The little girl moaned._

_"me too.." Ryoma sighed. "Good bye…Sakuno"_

_"Ryoma-kun, please, don't forget about me" Sakuno shed tears from her eyes. Gently, Ryoma place his hand over her face to wipe her tears. "I won't. I promise" _

_"SAKUNO!"_

_"...bye, Ryoma-kun.."_

_"...bye..." Then they separated._

* * *

_I can still remember it, that day, the day we separated..._ a very memorable day for both Sakuno and Ryoma.

Sakuno looked up at sky... How many years is she going to wait? …Fourteen years has passed, another December, and another year will come.

She let out a sad sigh, and looked at her bracelet._This is the only memory of you...Ryoma-kun..._

December...Is she going to be happy that it's December already or not? For an ordinary girl, she will be so glad that it's December, the holidays, gift-giving, and of course, Christmas. Every December, she doesn't know if she's going to be glad or not. She feels so...Incomplete...without him...

Every December she feels so happy. However, that was years ago. Yeah, it's been years of waiting. Waiting if he'd still ever come back.

Now, she's standing under the same tree where they had separated. When will he ever come back? when?

A phone call from her best friend, Tomoka interrupted her thoughts.

"Sakuno-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere..."

"Yeah, I know, somewhere in this city, I mean, what is the exact place?"

"Under a Maple tree..."

"Oh Sakuno-chan..."

"Bye" Then Sakuno hung the phone.

Noticed something? I know you that you noticed it.

Yeah, Sakuno, she's not the 'joyful' Sakuno we used to know when with best friend...

"Sakuno-chan..." Tomoka then let out a sigh. "Please, forget him..."

* * *

"Oh come on" Said his brother. "You're so..so..I mean, great!"

"hn" The other one said while sitting on a couch with his arms crossed.

"But why don't you to join tennis tournaments? I mean-"

"What do you want to say?"

"Okay, what I'm trying to say is, join tennis tournaments! You`ve beaten me and dad!" Said his loud brother who's being annoying for hours already.

"..."

"Ryoma! Come on! You'll be a star! A great tennis star!"

"Shut up Ryoga, I'm not planning to be one" Then he crossed his arms behind his head and then he leaned on it. "You are the one who likes that"

"Ryoma, you got the looks, the talent, the, everything! Some agencies actually like you!"

"You're wrong, I don't have everything" Then he looked at the window. He saw two lovebirds having a good moment with each other on a branch of a tree. "There's something missing..."

"oh..." Ryoga said teasingly. " I think I know... hmm" Then he rubbed his chin. "GIRLFRIENDS!"

"Shut up. I don't need 'girlfriends'" He said with a glare. "Ryoga, don't be too obvious."

"Huh? Obvious?"

"How many girlfriend**S**did you have**today?**" Ryoma said with a smirk.

"oh, shut up chubisuke"

* * *

"There you are ,,, Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka said while panting. "There you are...There you are..."

"Tomoka, you've been looking for me?" Sakuno said while sitting on her couch.

"You said you were under a Maple tree! But why are you here in the office?"

"nothing...I just need to finish some work"

"Oh work work work..Sakuno, take a break! You're working everyday! Why don't you have take a break?"

"I don't need a va-"

"Sakuno! Come on! I'm going to set you for a vacation.."

"No."

"Oh, Sakuno, please?"

"No"

"please?" Tomoka is now doing puppy eyes.

"No and never."

"But-"

"That's final."

"Okay. FINE!" Tomoka said angrily. "But, can I set you up in a date?"

"No"

"Please Sakuno-chan. I really want you to enjoy your life. Please." This time Tomoka's face was evident; 'begging'.

Sakuno sighed. "Fine"

"Oh" Then Tomoka hugged Sakuno. "Thank you!"

* * *

After three days...

Sakuno is wearing a black turtle neck sleeveless dress with silver glitters. Beside her was her bestfriend. The guy she was set up with looked so dumped. So Sakuno left.

"Sakuno-chan, why are you so mean...It's like you just sat there then said 'I don't like you' then left! You didn't eat either! You didn't even stay for one minute!"

"Because I told you that I'm waiting for someone"

"But, 14 years passed! Come on, look for another one..I feel sorry for the men that I had set you up for a date"

"..."

"Sakuno-chan, they like you! Every guy who sees you falls for you!"

"..."

"And you never had a boyfriend! Gosh, Sakuno.."

"..."

"Fine!"

"..."

* * *

"Oi, chibisuke, mom and dad wants to talk to you."

"hn"

Ryoma is sitting on the couch, reading manga.**a/n:lol .**He boringly stood up and went at his parent's room.

When he is already outside the door, he knocked first. "Come in" He heard his mother's lovely voice. Then he obeyed.

"Take a seat Ryoma" Rinko said. "We have something to talk about"

"What is it?" Ryoma said while sitting.

Rinko smiled. Ryoma saw his father lying on the bed but still awake. "Your father and I discussed something about you."

"About me?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"Ryoma," Rinko began. "Your birthday is coming up. What is your birthday wish?"

"Huh? I thought birthday wishes are being said during the birthday?"

"Yes, but," She tapped Nanjiroh commanding him to sit and he did. " We would like to know it in advance"

"We will give you anything you will wish for" Nanjiroh added.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yes my dear" Rinko smiled. "Why? Do you already have something in your mind?"

"I already have one, since we came here in America"

"Huh?" Rinko said confused. "What is it?"

"I want to go back in Japan"

* * *

"Sakuno-chan! Isn't it nice? Look! It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah..."

Tomoka brought Sakuno in a hot spring. Sakuno really doesn't want to go, but for her friend, she agreed.

"Come on Sakuno!"

And Tomoka jumped in the water like a kid excited to swim in the pool. Sakuno followed after arranging her things.

They played a little with the water and splashing it with one another. Tomoka saw Sakuno smiling again.

"See? I told you! This will be fun!"

"Yeah...I think so..." Then Sakuno stopped smiling.

"Oh come on Sakuno!"

"ugh!" Sakuno blocked the water that Tomoka threw.

"Haha!"

"Tomo-chan, stop it!" But Tomoka continued what she is doing.

**A week later...**

"Ahh! What a wonderful week we had! Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka said. She saw her best friend's not-so-happy face.

"Sakuno, stop thinking about him"

"Stop thinking?" Sakuno said with a loud voice. "I miss him so much! You don't know what am I feeling missing my ...missing him..." Then Sakuno's face became sad.

"I'm sorry, Sakuno-chan..."

"It's okay. In fact, I should be the one to say sorry to you, for raising my voice."

"It's fine Sakuno-chan, I understand"

It is already December 24, and of course, Sakuno will never forget that special day. Ryoma's birthday.

Sakuno went again in the maple tree where they separated. The people will never see that Maple tree. That tree is very hidden. It is surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Only Sakuno and Ryoma knows where it is place.

Sakuno is always going to that place every December 24 even if it is cols. She stays there until evening, then when she got sleepy, it's the only time that she is leaving. She always remembers the happy moments Ryoma and she had together.

Sakuno is already walking in the middle of cherry blossom forest, with a small smile on her face. "I'm almost there" she said while taking a glance above her to see the familiar branches of the maple.

"I'm almost there" Sakuno said. It is two o'clock in the afternoon. The sun shines behind the thick clouds that made the cherry blossom trees looks cold. When Sakuno took a glance again, she smiled. She is really very near.

She enthusiastically walked getting excited to reach the tree. But when she came there, about seven meters before her, she saw someone leaning on that Maple tree. But it looks like this is not an ordinary person.

How did he know about this place? The words entered Sakuno's mind.

Sakuno blinked. Then she blinked again. The man wore brown cargo pants, a red sweater with vertical silver lines on each sleeve, a black scarf around his neck and a pair of rubber shoes. She knows that it's a man. But then, the guy raised his head

He knows that she is already there, standing and staring at him. He knows that she is surprised to see him. Then he raised his head to see her.

He saw her. Standing …shocked and confused. She wears a pink trench coat with some small red flowers on the lower part. She's also wearing a pair of black boots and a pair of violet mittens. Then, he was surprised that she still have the same hair-style. Pigtails. He also saw that she is wearing the bracelet he gave her when he left even it is already half covered by the mittens.

He caught her eyes._It looks like she will not move or even take a step._Then, Ryoma smiled at her. Sakuno's face became pale. Then Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"Sakuno..."

_That face, that looks, that bracelet, that cap, and that...voice, it's him!_Then she fainted.

"Oi, Sakuno!" Ryoma dashed to catch Sakuno. And of course, he got her.

"Sakuno...oi Sakuno..."

_That face, that looks, that bracelet, that cap, and that...voice, it's him!_

_Is that really him?_

_No doubt. He knows my name..._

_He knows the place. Only Ryoma and I knows about this place. The red Maple tree..._

_He's back? He's here?_

_I can't believe it. He is here!_

_Ryoma-kun..._

_"Sakuno..."_

_Ryoma-kun..._

_"Sakuno..."_

_Ryoma-kun?_

"Sakuno...stop staring...are you okay?"

"Ryoma-kun!" The she sat up banging her forehead over Ryoma's. "Ow"

Ryoma looked at her. She's so beautiful.

"ow, it hurts..." Sakuno said. But then Ryoma pulled her hair.

"Ow!" Then she look at Ryoma. "Ryoma-kun? What's that for?"

"You're hair, it's too long. And also, change your hairstyle"

"hello, mister? You are the one who told me not to change it!"

"hn" Then Ryoma smirked. Then suddenly, he embraced Sakuno from the back. Sakuno was shocked then blushed.

"Ry-ryoma -kun?"

"Sakuno...I missed you so much..."

"Ryoma-kun.." Then Ryoma removed his arms. Sakuno suddenly embrace him. "Huh?" Ryoma said. She placed her arms around his neck.

"Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno said, tears falling down from her eyes. "I missed you so much! I always go here , hoping to see you again...You said that this will be the the place when we will meet again..."

Ryoma hugged her back. "Sakuno...Everyday I always think of you...Sakuno..." Then Ryoma closed his eyes. "I-I love you..."

Sakuno's heart leaped after hearing his words. "Ryoma-kun?" But there's no reply. She can't see his face because her head is on Ryoma's shoulder. Then she smiled. " I love you too, Ryoma-kun..." She said not breaking the hug.

**Six years later...**

Knock knock

After hearing the knocks, the three years old child stood up, leaving his toys on the ground. "Papa!"

You can hear the pitter patter of his little feet though the door. Ryoma smiled. The child tip-toed to reach the door knob. Seeing how his son struggles to open the door, he gave a helping hand. Once the door was opened, the happiness from seeing his father clearly showed. "Papa! Home!"

Smiling, Ryoma carried his son as he entered his home. "Mama! Papa here!"

His mother appeared from the kitchen. She saw the two look-alike boys very happy with each other. Noticing her beauty, He gently set his son down and walked over to his wife. "Sakuno" Like everyday, since they've been married, she welcomed him with a hug. Ryoma kissed her sweet lips. A little hand pulled Sakuno's apron.

"Mama, hug Ryu too"

Looking at their child, they chuckled. Sakuno carried Ryu then Ryoma hug both of them.

"I love you"

* * *

And that's their story. Their memories will always be on the red Maple tree in the middle of cherry blossom forest where nobody knows the place but only Ryoma and Sakuno, and also Ryu. Engraved there, are their names, and 'frienship'. But under that word, two more was engraved:

_Love_

_Ryu_

And before I end, I would like to tell you that Ryu was the one who engraved his name on the maple tree.

**xxOwarixx**

**Did you like it? Tell me if you did. For those who are reading my story "Share you voice", this is the one I'm telling you. I had a hard time typing this because I'm thinking if I should make this story or not.**

**But, I made it. It's done! Please tell me if it's a good story. Please review!**

**Oh and why Maple tree not Cherry Blossom tree? Oh, Cherry blossoms are always the tree that people are using. I made it a Maple tree to be different.**

**Advance Thank you for those who will review! Your reviews will be you present for me for this Christmas!**

**khausmiley: thank you so much for your help! :D  
**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
